


The One that Got Away

by btchyknwm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btchyknwm/pseuds/btchyknwm
Summary: Hanbin didn’t know the first kiss could this be good. He wasn’t really a fan of fairy tales and happily ever after but that moment felt like it. Like he already met his prince and they’re on their way to their happy ending. It starts with those light pecks, then turns to a kiss. Hanbin didn’t know that innocent kisses could lead to something where he could feel all the butterflies inside his stomach. And he didn’t know that it could be this addicting, that all their night outs where they used to stroll all over the city or hang out near a bridge or sea turns to making out inside Jiwon’s car.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The One that Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what to say. I hope you like this story as much as I do. This is one of my babies and I made this for over a month, well not really but it took me a month to decide that maybe its worth to try and post it. So this story will be 3 chaptered since it has two sides of the story and the last will be what happened after it ends like an epilogue.
> 
> Also about the warning I can't put all the warnings I wanted to but there's not much anyway. This story is really angsty, about the ending I'm sure you figured by the title that it won't be a happy one but I still hope you like this.

I smiled as a lot of people welcomed me so warmly. I never thought I would do something like this. Never in my life have I imagined singing a song in front of many people and it’s not like this song is just an ordinary song because it isn’t. This song is about me and him, a love story I wished I still have. The love I hoped to last, about the person I thought will be my first and my last. 

I looked at the person who is holding the guitar and smiled genuinely. He was the one who made me go up here. I knew him since we were kids, it was funny that he was the reason I met the guy and fell in love. Funny because he was the one who made me realize that person I was in love with already fell out of love.

I sighed and looked straight; standing in front of the crowd doesn’t feel bad. It actually felt good, knowing someone could understand your feelings. Someone you don’t know is trying to cheer you up even though they don’t have to. Telling you that it was okay and everything will be, just to make you feel alright. 

“You can do it, Bin.” Junhoe says and smiles for the last time before I turn around again to the audience as he strummed the guitar. I looked down and smiled bitterly as much as I don’t want to remember any of it. I know it wasn’t possible because even until he’s still the one for me though now he’s the one that got away.

**_'Summer after high school when we first met’_ **

It was painful to remember the times you were happy together than those memories where you were in pain because of him, I smiled as I sang the first lyrics of the song as the memories of those days came crashing to me. 

_It was the time of the year where a lot of students would find their own group of friends or just someone to be with but Hanbin isn’t really friendly and all of his friends from high school are in a different school. So he guesses he’ll start his first day in this school alone, or maybe not just the first day? Because he still can’t find a group where he could fit, because you see Hanbin isn’t much of a talker. Most of the time he wants to be alone or just wants someone to be with, as they both do their things quietly. He almost gave up finding someone as he walked alone through the empty corridors when he bumped into someone familiar. “Sorry I wasn’t looking.” the guy said and Hanbin just smiled. “It's okay.” he says shyly and the guy just nods at him and goes away. He thought he won’t see him again, thought he’ll never know his name but he guesses it was fate? After school Hanbin went to see his friends from high school, Junhoe and Donghyuk are waiting for him outside the gate but there is someone standing along with them. Hanbin just shrugged and went to them. He stopped for a moment when he saw that it was the guy from earlier. “Hey, it’s you again.” the guy says and Hanbin looked down, why did he suddenly feel shy. “Yeah.” he says, looking down not noticing how his friends shared a knowing look. “Do you guys know each other?” Junhoe was the one who asked. “No.” Hanbin says shaking his head, he knows his friends and he doesn’t want them to get the wrong idea. To be honest, it wasn’t the first time Hanbin saw the guy because he had been eyeing him for the whole week since his first day. I mean who isn’t right? He thought to himself, the guy looks really cute with that crook tooth that makes him look like a bunny when he smiles and those eyes that make a thin line every time he laughs. “Well anyway, Bin this is Jiwon hyung he’s a year older so basically he’s in senior year. We met him this summer since we need other members for our band remember? We told you about it, right?” Donghyuk says and Hanbin nods. Of course he remembers the two went to him and tried to convince them to join their band even though they both knew Hanbin would say no. “Hyung this is Hanbin, please take care of him. He’s really awkward with new people so I guess until now he still doesn’t have any friends.” Junhoe says and Hanbin rolled his eyes. The elder chuckled and eyed Hanbin up and down like checking him out and nodded. “Sure.” he says. Hanbin’s heart skipped a beat and his face felt so hot but maybe they didn’t notice because his friends didn’t say anything._

**_'We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead’_ **

I smiled bitterly and looked down, singing isn’t really for me and this is the first time. I feel so nervous and excited at the same time just like the first he confesses his feelings for me by sealing it with a kiss. It was so romantic I wanted to cry thinking about it, how in the world did it end like this? Why’d he have to go just like that when everything around them is all perfect?

_A lot of things have changed between them since then, Hanbin and Jiwon have been spending a lot of time together and now there’s nothing that could separate them. It was one of their night outs and Jiwon has been waiting for the younger outside their house. He knew the younger would just sneak out because Hanbin’s parents are very strict and old fashioned. He was waiting outside of his car when he saw the younger running out of his house. “Omg hyung, I thought they’ll notice.” he says laughing and Jiwon was mesmerized by the beauty of the younger. He wanted to hold the younger for as long as he could._

_Hanbin didn’t know the first kiss could this be good. He wasn’t really a fan of fairy tales and happily ever after but that moment felt like it. Like he already met his prince and they’re on their way to their happy ending. It starts with those light pecks, then turns to a kiss. Hanbin didn’t know that innocent kisses could lead to something where he could feel all the butterflies inside his stomach. And he didn’t know that it could be this addicting, that all their night outs where they used to stroll all over the city or hang out near a bridge or sea turns to making out inside Jiwon’s car. Though he knows he’s too young to do this kind of thing, who cares if he already met the person who he will spend the rest of his life with? He smiled at the elder as he gave him a kiss before completely pulling away then he rested his head at Jiwon’s shoulder. “I love you Hyung, hope we’ll be like this forever.” Hanbin says and the elder just caresses his back. It was a comforting silence and even though the elder didn’t answer back the younger didn’t think about it that much. For him, Jiwon is the perfect one. The only one that could make his heart skip and beat so fast, the one that could make all his inside go tingly, the one who could put a smile on his face whatever the situation is, the one who will understand all his insecurities no matter what._

**_‘And on my 18th Birthday, We got matching tattoos’_ **

Automatically I put my hand on my chest rubbing it, I don’t know if it was because that’s where my tattoos are or because it just hurts. It hurts meeting eyes with the person who brought me so much pain until now. It hurts seeing him with someone else, hurts that he can see me broken like this and looked like a mess. I looked away as tears tried to escape, I still can’t face him no matter what I do. I guess what people say is not true that you’ll be happy once you see the person you love happy with someone else because right now I just want all of this to end. Like it was better to die than see him with someone else. 

_Hanbin pouted, holding the elder’s hand. The younger have been waiting for this moment to come. The time where he was at his right age to do what he wants without getting scolded by his parents because he is already legal and can be put to jail if he did something bad. “Come on hyung, I really wanted this badly. Imagine people will know that we belong to each other just by looking at it.” Hanbin says and Jiwon even though the younger won’t try to convince him like that he could never say no to him. He just can’t because the younger looks really cute and with those sparkling eyes, how can he say no? “Okay so do you have any idea?” Jiwon asks and Hanbin just smiles and nods. “Yeah but we need to go to the hospital first.” he says and even if Jiwon was curious why, he didn’t ask anything and just followed the younger._

_Is this really necessary?” Jiwon asks and Hanbin rolls his eyes. “Of course hyung, how can we know how our heartbeat looks like if we won’t do this?” the younger says and the elder just sighed. “How will they know that this is your heartbeat Hanbin-ah?” Jiwon asked, raising his brow and the younger grinned at him. “Very easy hyung, they’ll become curious and ask you so you have no choice but to tell them that it was your boyfriend’s heart beat.” Hanbin says smiling so cute and Jiwon just shook his head and smiled. He guesses this is love._

**_'Used to steal your parents’ liquor and climb to the roof.’_ **

I miss the old times, where I could meet the elder freely even without a reason why. I missed how the elder is always at my side ready to cheer him up. Always there to make me smile when I feel sad, to make me laugh when I feel like crying. I missed those times I didn’t know how but we always ended up together. My heart ached as I drank the glass of mixed soju and beer in my hand as I stared at the night sky. It was so beautiful that I can’t help but to miss you and think of you. How I wished you’re here beside me as we watch the stars that light the night sky as we drink the night away at the rooftop, the place where you promised that we will always be together. The places that hold our memories and the words that made us happy, laugh, sad and cry. It’s the place where we used to hang out all the time, **our place**.

_“Hyung what are we doing here?” Hanbin asked as he looked around the place, it was an abandoned house. Well, more like a mansion since it was so big and it has a rooftop. “Come on, don’t ask and just follow me.” Jiwon says holding his hands. “But hyung what if someone saw us here.” The younger said and the elder just looked at him and smiled. “No one will see us here Hanbin-ah. We can stay here as long as we want and we can do whatever we want here. You know, I always stay here whenever I need to free my mind with some things but then I met you and it felt like I don’t have to stay here alone so I decided to make this place ours.” Jiwon says as he opens the door to go to the rooftop. Hanbin has never seen something so beautiful in his life but how could he when his parents never let him out in his own. He looked at Jiwon with heart eyes “Hyung it’s so beautiful here, I love you. Thank you.” He says as he jumped to the elder not bother waiting for Jiwon to say anything as he hugged him tightly. Hanbin has never felt so happy that he was scared this will end. “I love you too, Binnie.” Jiwon says and everything just felt right, he wasn’t scared anymore. Wasn’t scared of what's to come, wasn’t scared about the things that could happen in the future that could hurt him because what’s important is that they are happy right now._

**_'Talk about our future like we had a clue.’_ **

“Hanbin-ah, you can’t do this to yourself. You promised us that you’re going to move on. You said it was okay and that you don’t care about him anymore. Why are you shutting us down again?” I knew I wasn’t ready to see him again, especially that he’s with someone else. I thought I could at least handle it but now I’m back where I was again. It feels like I just wasted time trying to build a wall that will protect my heart from him only to be shattered down in just one smile. “Why does it hurt so much Jinhwan hyung?” I couldn’t keep it to myself. I looked at him as my eyes started burning. “I don’t want to cry anymore, I want to forget about him but how can I do that when I was so sure that he’s different. When I was so sure that he’s not going to leave me and replace me with someone else?” I can’t breathe anymore, I can’t stop sobbing and it hurts so much that there aren’t any tears coming out from my eyes. “It’s not just you who was sure Hanbin-ah, we also thought that you guys are perfect for each other. Remember, he was the one who said it.” Maybe Jinhwan shouldn’t have said that because the last few words that came out of Hanbin before he lost consciousness hurt the most. “Then why the hell did he leave me, when he thought we’re perfect for each other, why'd he go and find someone else?” 

_Hanbin smiled looking at his now boyfriend, well they’ve been for a long time but now it's finally official since it both came out from their mouth. The younger was smiling so much, he felt so happy he didn’t realize Jiwon was pouting at him. “You’re not even listening.” The elder said and it made Hanbin chuckles. “I am, you just look so cute hyung. Talking about all those things, which might happen in the future?” He says and Jiwon just buried his face at the crook of Hanbin’s neck. “I know, but I just wanted to plan all those things out. I want you to be there always.” Jiwon says and kisses the younger’s neck. “I want my future—wait no—I want you to be my future.” Jiwon continued and kissed Hanbin on the cheeks. The younger didn’t know what to say, he just felt so happy. “You’re the only one for me, Hanbin-ah. You’re the perfect one for me and I’ll never let you go, I will never leave you not until I die.” Jiwon says jokingly and Hanbin just rolled his eyes. “You’ll always be the only one for me too, hyung. No one could replace you because you’re so different from the others.” Hanbin says cupping the elder’s cheeks. Jiwon smiled at him and kissed him on the nose then on his forehead. “Then do you think we could get married in the future?” Jiwon asked and Hanbin shrugged smiling. “Maybe, I’m not sure. I don’t have a clue what will happen in the future. Just one thing is for sure hyung, I can never say no to you. Anything you want and I’ll say yes.” Hanbin says and before he could leave from the elder’s lap, Jiwon had already held him down by his waist. “Then can we make love?” Jiwon says and Hanbin bite his lips as he nods._

“It’s never your fault Hanbin-ah, you thought it was Love just like everyone else who’ve been hurt by Love.” It was Yunhyeong this time; to be honest I don’t really know why they keep telling me these things when they know that I’m not going to listen to whatever they are saying. I know I was wrong about Love, I really thought that it was the only thing that is permanent but then people change and so do their feelings. I shouldn’t have believed him, I should have known right from the moment he changed. “Guess I’m just one of those stupid victims of love.” I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

**'** **_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you’_ **

It hurts, it still hurts. I have lost counts on how many times I tried to call him, just to get some explanation or anything that would make sense why he did this to me. I never thought something so perfect and precious could just slip out of my hand just like that. I wished I knew what was running in his head; I wished I knew what he was thinking when we’re together. I hoped I knew what he truly felt or if he really did love me and I’m not just someone he wanted to play just to pass time. I wished I wasn’t the person that longs for him and is willing to give him a chance even though it hurts so much. “I don’t want to cry anymore.” I said as tears ran down my cheeks. I don’t want to cry and I don’t want this pain anymore, I want this heavy feeling in my heart to go away. “Then don’t cry Hanbin-ah.” Junhoe says and I looked at him with sad eyes. “How can I not? How can I not cry when I know that no matter what I do, he will still be the one for me?” Junhoe sighed and shook his head. “But he already left you so just forget about him, it’s almost a year Bin.” I looked down and wiped my tears. I know that I’m being a pain to my friends. There are times I keep saying I want to forget about him but there are times when I just want to see him. It’s just that even though I want to, I can’t. And even though it wasn’t in my plan to lose him I can’t stop it from happening.

_It didn’t matter to Hanbin if Jiwon suddenly cancels their plans because he has an emergency that he has to attend to. It doesn't matter if he has to make an excuse to his friends because the elder suddenly doesn’t feel better so he won’t be coming at the last minute. None of it matters, and even how many times his friends and classmates tells him that they think Jiwon is cheating on him or growing tired of their perfect relationship. Hanbin didn’t care because he thought it didn’t matter as long as Jiwon tells him that he loves him and they spend time together even though it wasn’t longer than before. Hanbin thought that it was better than nothing that he didn’t have to ask Jiwon about the rumors. He thought he was enough that it was okay since they never fought before. He thought everything was fine because how could they not? How could they not when Jiwon keeps looking at him with those loving eyes, how could they not when Jiwon keeps touching him so lovingly. How could they not when the elder keeps telling him how precious he was, how perfect he was and how beautiful he was. How could they not when Jiwon kept telling him that he was so lucky having Hanbin as his and only his. It was so good, everything was good until the day Jiwon didn’t come for their anniversary celebration. It was good until Hanbin called Jiwon to remind him, when he heard a female’s voice. It was good until he couldn't stop himself from crying. It was good until he lost consciousness from crying so hard, it was good until he woke up and Jiwon was there looking at him with sad eyes. Why is he looking at him like that? “I’m sorry Hanbin-ah.” He heard Jiwon say and Hanbin forced a smile. “Why are you sorry hyung? It wasn’t your fault.” He said looking away. “I don’t think I’m good enough for you.” Jiwon says and Hanbin tries his best not to tear up, he doesn’t want to look at Jiwon because he knows he won’t be able to stop himself from crying. “I’m getting tired of this to be honest. I guess too much trust for each other isn’t that good in a relationship. Maybe not getting into fights with the person you love or without arguing with them isn’t healthy at all.” Jiwon says. “We’re so perfect for each other that I’m not so sure if it’s real.” Hanbin can’t even glance at the elder--No he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to look at Jiwon’s face as he says those words, doesn’t want to see how Jiwon could say it so easily like they weren’t together for so long like it was just a short time. Hanbin was scared that this could be the end, he was scared what Jiwon would say next. “So let’s just end this Hanbin-ah.” and there he said it. Tears start falling down from his eyes, it stings. His heart hurt so much like someone is squeezing it so tight. “Let’s break up.” Jiwon says and Hanbin doesn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him that he doesn’t want to, that whatever happens they are still together forever. But guess what his mind betrays his heart, just like how his action doesn’t much what he says. “Okay, it’s not like I really believed your flowery words when you said you love me. Ugh! I guess I’m crying out of joy because now I’m free to do what I want and I don’t have to ask you anymore about all the decisions that I’m going to do. Anyway, thank you and you can just leave whenever you want.” Hanbin says as he turns around lying back down on the bed. At the back of his mind he wished Jiwon would take all that back, he wished Jiwon wouldn’t want to leave. He wished he had the courage to stand up and tell the elder how much he loved him, he wished he had tried to beg the elder even just for a month to stay with him before finally saying goodbye because he tried to turn around Jiwon wasn’t there anymore and the door was already wide open. He didn’t even realize that he was already gone. Why does it have to be so fast?_

_' **In another life, I would be your babe.’**_

It was hard but I know it’s the right thing to do, maybe we just aren’t meant for each other in this lifetime. Maybe in another life I would be the one calling you babe while you call me love. Maybe in another life we’ll experience a lot of challenges that in the end everything will be alright. I just hope there’s still a chance for us in another lifetime. But I guess in this life all I can do now is move on and let go of my feelings for him. I guess this heart break already reached its limit and it was enough pain already. From now on, I’ll try my best to avoid him even though it won’t be that hard since I have never seen him again. Also I won’t be going to any place where I could see him or place that I could remember him because I knew that, that is the only way to forget about him or maybe not? Because now I can see him walking straight towards me, WTH!

_Hanbin looked down; every word that he heard from the people around him made his heart sink. How he wished he was still the one he’s calling babe. It’s been a month and he just can’t get over him. He thought it would be easy since he was angry, he’s mad at Jiwon because he cheated. Jiwon made him feel like he wasn’t enough for him, like how his father did to his mom and still doing until now. He thought his love would be different but he guesses that they were all the same. He hasn’t been out since the day they broke up; he looks like shit he knows. He hasn’t been eating or talking to anyone. It’s been a month but he still hears the words that came out from Jiwon like it was just yesterday. He can still feel the elder’s eyes on him, how Jiwon looks at him. His touch, how it feels like Jiwon doesn’t want to let go. He regrets not being able to tell the elder that he still wants him to stay. Truth be told, he was scared. Scared that if he tried to beg, Jiwon will just walk away from him far enough he’ll never see him again and he regrets everything. He should have taken the risk because now Jiwon is forever gone._

**_'We keep all our promises, be us against the world.’_ **

I force a smile, not knowing what to do. It’s awkward to be honest, why Junhoe didn’t mention Jiwon would be here but at least he’s alone. I knew I shouldn’t be that much affected because of him since it’s been a long time but all my—nope our friends knew that I haven’t moved on yet so why? I sighed looking at all the people in the party and my head hurts. Did I have too much to drink? 

Hanbin didn’t know why he suddenly felt dizzy; he just had one drink with Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. It's not like they put something on it. “Hey are you okay?” he froze as soon as he heard the voices that asked him. He doesn’t want to look or turn to him; he closes his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said turning around.

Jiwon looked down and smiled bashfully. God! Why is he still so cute in his eyes after 3 years that he hasn't seen him? It was quiet and maybe the elder suddenly feels awkward because he scratches the back of his head like he always did before. “Sorry, I know you’ve been avoiding me because every time I’m going to any party that you’re going to attend you’d back out so I told Junhoe not to tell you that I’m going to be here.” Jiwon said and there’s only one thing in Hanbin’s mind. “Why would you do that?” he asked and Jiwon didn’t look surprised at how he reacted.

“I just want you to know that I didn’t cheat on---“ before Jiwon could say anything else Hanbin stopped him. “Really it’s okay. I mean it’s been so long and it doesn’t really matter now.” He said and Jiwon nods. “You’re right.” The elder said and the silence filled them up. Hanbin felt like he was being suffocated, he can’t breathe. “So are you with someone?” Jiwon asked and he doesn’t really understand why the elder keeps trying to make small talk with him. “No.” he sighed, he should have said yes. What is wrong with him? Hanbin remembered the times when they shared all their promises to each other. He remembered how Jiwon had the same looks in his eyes before just like now, he was confused as to why the elder is looking at him so fondly and his heart begins to beat faster like it always did when he’s with him.

“Then do you mind drinking with me?” he doesn’t know what to do at all. Maybe he was drunk, or his mind is just playing with him. “Sure.” When Jiwon smiled at him he knew he was in trouble. He knew he’ll regret it tomorrow but he’s willing to do it all over again just to see that smile. He must be really crazy, how can he say he'll forget this person when he still loves him so much after three years.

_The memories of them together keep coming back in his mind. His hands shaking, he doesn’t know what’s happening. He was scared for a moment, his eyes keep tearing up and he just can’t stop it from crying. What should he do? Should he go to him and confront him? He shakes his head and just walks straight from where the girl is standing in front of the one he loves. “How could you do this to mom? How could you keep doing this when you keep asking for forgiveness every time?” he tried to look stronger but his eyes kept betraying him. “Hanbin-ah.” He scoffed as his father said his name. “You know, when I was a kid and I realized I liked men. I said to myself that I want someone like you, well no-- a much better version of you then he came. But one day I saw you with another girl and my world crashed. I was scared that he’s going to be like you but he assured me he wasn’t. He made me feel so much love and I love him so much more. He promised that he won’t ever hurt me, not ever. He promised he won’t gonna leave me whatever happens even if you don’t like him for me and I believed in him. Just like what my mom did and guess what? He left me dad, I should have seen how you guys acted the same. How you guys tried and fought everyone that would stop you only to hurt that person.” Hanbin was crying so much and his dad can’t look him in the eyes. “But I’m not here to blame you since it was my fault because you were right. He wasn’t serious at all and he hurt me just like you said and I’m an idiot who believes in him like you said. I hope you changed dad, don’t come home just because you feel obligated. Don’t come back to mom just because it’s your responsibility and because she’s your wife. Come home because you wanted to, I don’t know how my mom can bear this pain when it hurts so much I think I could die so if you don’t really love her anymore then just tell her. Stop hurting us dad and stop using those innocent people just because you aren’t happy anymore with us.” Hanbin sighed and walked out from there. He feels dizzy, like he can feel the world spinning around. He’s walking down the road when he sees Jiwon with someone else ‘I promise I will love you even if I have to fight against the world’ Hanbin laughs, how could he believe that kind of bullshit._

**_‘In another life, I would make you stay.’_ **

I didn’t know this could happen again, to be honest I’m scared I’d lose him again. I’m scared I’ll wake up from this nightmare and he’s not here again. Scared that this will all be just a dream I have never thought I’d wanted before. I sighed with a heavy breath, and got up from the bed without opening my eyes. I don’t want to cry again just because of him, I don’t want to cry after seeing he was never here. I was about to get out of the bed when I felt a hand on my wrist. “Where are you going babe?” my heart did a little thing and my insides felt like jelly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. “Is this real?” I heard him laugh but then he nodded. “Of course it’s real, idiot.” A tear escaped from my eyes and I couldn't believe it. “Are we together again?” I asked, expecting something from him. “Not yet, because I wanted to explain everything to you first.” Jiwon says and I just nod. Maybe I am crazy? Stupid? To be honest I don’t care as long as he’s with me. Maybe I don’t need another life to be with him again, I only need a second chance to make him happy and let him know that I’m enough for him so he would stay.

_If only Hanbin wasn't too blind to see, maybe he didn't have to go through this painful process of moving on. Or maybe if he let him go when the elder said he wanted to break up, he won't have to turn a blind eye and go back where he came from. He won't be in a position where he wanted to just vanish on earth and disappear. Why does it hurt so much seeing the person you love the most smiling in front of someone else. Why is it so painful to watch how things change, how the last time he was smiling like that was when he was looking at you and talking to you and just a snap it wasn't you anymore and it will never be again. If only he could have another life, he'll make sure Jiwon wouldn't slip away from him again so he can stay with him forever._

**_‘So I don’t have to say you were the one that got away.’_ **

I woke up alone in bed, I looked around and suddenly felt anxious. I started to overthink that maybe everything that happened was only a dream. I bit my lip trying hard not to burst into tears if ever none of it was real. What if I wasn't in Jiwon's house but some stranger's house from the party? When I didn't see anything that could have a sign that it was Jiwon's house. Tears started falling down my eyes, I shouldn't have let my hopes up. How can someone who forgot all about me come back just like that? Why did I even think it was real? 

I was crying for I don't know how long when I heard the door in the entrance beeped. Whoever it is, Hanbin doesn't want that person to see him like this. Miserable and looking so ugly, he walks back to the bedroom and lay down in bed. He knew that whoever it is he can hear him sob from the bedroom and its true because just a minute after he went in the guy was walking towards him. "Hey, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" hearing the familiar voice. I turned to him quickly, I almost broke my neck. When our eyes met, I couldn't help myself from crying as I jumped into him. "I thought it was just a dream." I whispered and he caressed my back.

I hear him chuckled and pull me on a tight hug. "It wasn't so you don't have to worry." Jiwon say and I smiled. "Now, I don't have to tell anyone that you're 'my' the one that got away when someone asks me who you were." Jiwon gave him a nod and pressed a kiss on his forehead. He misses this, he likes this.

 _Hanbin should have known that watching his Jiwon's gig would only bring back memories that will cause him great pain. He misses him so much, he tried to avoid everything that would make him think of the elder but none of it could stop his mind from wanting to hear his voice, see his face and feel his touch. He shouldn't have made a big fuss out of it. He shouldn't have asked the elder for explanations or maybe if he didn't call him out of nowhere he's the one calling out for Jiwon's name as the elder's eyes stared directly in his eyes as he spat out the lyrics from his song. Their song, the words from the lyrics are the times they shared and the moments they treasured. But now he cannot call it their song, Hanbin was sure that Jiwon already experienced it a lot with the person he's with right now. Or maybe Jiwon is experiencing a lot more since the person with the elder right now is a lot much more experienced than him. Maybe that's the reason why he wasn't enough for the elder. His eyes filled with tears he doesn't know he was capable of letting out since he's been crying all the time. It hurts so much that he didn't even notice the stare of other people on him. Hanbin couldn't help himself but stand up and ran away from there, and even if he was the one running away as he saw Jiwon chasing him. He knows the fact that Jiwon is_ **_‘The one that got away'_ ** _not him. Because even how many months have passed he was still waiting for him with a hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I'll see you soon and I'll try to put my stories from twitter in here since twitter is being a bitch and deleting threads.


End file.
